<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i promise brother by kokenkendu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779590">i promise brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenkendu/pseuds/kokenkendu'>kokenkendu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, hows does callahan have the clock i dont know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenkendu/pseuds/kokenkendu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap and dream made a promise when they were five once</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i promise brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao i wrote this at the count down to sapnaps birthday and posted it on tumblr only for a few hours later dream tweeting him hearts and brother and i laughed so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sapnap never wanted him to miss a birthday.</p><p>bad giggled as he paddled the boat, sapnap grinned as he watched the fish swim around under them “happy birthday!!” bad laughed as sapnap grinned more, “YEA! im going to eat cake and get gifts and get to see all my friends!” sapnap clapped as bad nodded, “now lets go make your cake son!”</p><p>sapnap spent the day running around with bad framing wheat, and taking eggs the small ten year old laughed when bad tripped when trying to get sugar. </p><p>bad sang in the kitchen as sapnap got to mix everything together, skeppy stopped by and helped decorate the room with bad. sapnap sitting by the oven watching the cake rise.</p><p>skeppy helped him onto the counter to frost the cake , all was well that birthday morning</p><p>"sapnap go get some clean clothes on! the guests are coming over in any minute!" bad shouted as sapnap nodded running towards his room.</p><p>sapnap finished up dressing in a copy of his usual wear coming to the party room hugging the new stuff animal skeppy gifted him.</p><p>he sat on the couch waiting for his friends to pile in.</p><p>as Sam and ant, friends of his father's come in gifting gifts wishing him a good birthday sapnap stayed sitted. all he wanted was his friends right now.</p><p>"hey why are looking all mopy." geogre popped into view holding a basket of mushrooms. odd gift but the thought was there. "your so mean I thought you wouldn't come."</p><p>"and miss out on cake? you have to be kidding me."</p><p>"oh piss off."</p><p>"happy birthday sapnap" geogre sat next to him on the couch watching the adults talk amongst themselves. "we're waiting for dream aren't we?" geogre questioned sapnap nodding.</p><p>"didn't him and his mom go off to some treasure hunting thing?"</p><p>"his suppose to come back today."</p><p>sapnap glanced to the window.</p><p>dream promised to never miss a birthday. since they were five and ran through the woods, dream promised. Pinky's locked mud on their faces as the sun rose and sapnap turned six.</p><p>dream promised.</p><p>sapnap knew his best friend never would.</p><p>"sapnap do you wanna wish your candles now?" bad walked in, only to see that him and geogre hadn't left the couch.</p><p>"nope. I want dream here."</p><p>"well you know how boats take a long time I really doubt he'd come back on time."</p><p>"he promised."</p><p>"you site you don't just want to-"</p><p>the door was knocked at.</p><p>sapnap jumped from the couch opening the door to dream panting, gift under his arm and him vouched over the door frame.</p><p>he ran here.</p><p>puffys voice calling after him ran in sapnap ears as he tackled dream to the ground in a hug.</p><p>"YOU CAME!"</p><p>"NEVER BREAKING OUR PROMISE BROTHER!"</p><p>laughter filled the sky.</p><p>sapnap sighed as bad walked through the smp with sapnap, "I know where to find eggs. you go farm wheat."</p><p>"the first farm! cool!"</p><p>sapnap was happy, he had two finances. he had his pet fish mars back. his dad wasn't acting like a weirdo with the egg right now.</p><p>he was going to have a great birthday.</p><p>sapnap made the cake after some mistakes but got there. "wow I'm spending my birthday with my dad alone." sapnap chuckled to himself as he stared into the lake.</p><p>his finances weren't by him right now. geogre wasn't there.</p><p>he almost was ready to call it quits when quackity began yelling "I'M HERE GIMME SOME KISSES RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"</p><p>"language!"</p><p>"happy birthday my finance!" Karl ran beside quackity a nervous smile on his face. "I got you a flower"</p><p>sapnap laughed, "that's a mushroom karl."</p><p>"oh-yea I got you a mushroom!"quackity patted his back as sapnap laughed again telling him it was okay.</p><p>bad hummed as he placed the cake down.</p><p>"are we ready to start singing?"</p><p>"and without me!" geogre huffed as he walked up, his arms crosses pout on his face as usual.</p><p>"should've woken up early then geogre!" quackity shot and Karl giggled.</p><p>sapnap watched the three of them play fight, bad scolding them.</p><p>"but we have to wait for dream." sapnap said to seemingly no one.</p><p>oh yea.</p><p>dream wasn't here.</p><p>he was gone.</p><p>locked up in prison.</p><p>in jail.</p><p>forever.</p><p>sapnap bite his lip as he looked at the sky.</p><p>about 10 minutes until he turned twenty.</p><p>sapnap froze when he felt a tug on his sleeve. no.</p><p>sapnap turned beside him quickly only to see callahan. oh.</p><p>callahan seemed to know what was happening, and without a word gave sapnap a clock.</p><p>and walked off to help bad.</p><p>sapnap stared at the clock. a small note attached.</p><p>the writing was messy, rushed, almost like the person writing it was shaking alot.</p><p>'sorry I missed one. I promise I'll make it up. I won't miss the next one brother.'</p><p>sapnap frowned.</p><p>what if he wanted him to miss the next one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wish sapnap a happy birthday man and thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>